


El perro del diablo

by DoughnutTalbot



Category: Army Of Two (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Mindless Fluff, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-09 03:58:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/769715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoughnutTalbot/pseuds/DoughnutTalbot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b><span class="u">Discontinued</span></b> El perro del diablo – “The Devil’s Dog” | Upon thinking he was betrayed by T.W.O., Salem joins a powerful cartel that goes by the name “La Guadaña”. His long-time friend Elisabeth Greer is willing to give up all she has now – in return for Salem – who is known as El Diablo to the cartel; to not kill her friends. | WARNINGS: Spoilers, some offensive content, language, and violence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 01

〈Ｔｈｅ  Ｄｅｖｉｌ  Ｗａｎｔｓ  Ｈｉｓ  Ｄｏｇ  Ｂａｃｋ〉

\------♡------

**_**Five Years Earlier**_ **

**_[Location: La Puerto, Mexico]_ **

“Oh look, the rookie thinks he’s in charge,” Salem snickered softly, Alpha just ignored him.

“God damn it, where is she?” Rios muttered softly.

“Who, sir?” Alpha asked.

“Perro – well, the locals call her El Perro, the friendly locals.”

Bravo held a confused look under his mask. Salem went back to cover the three’s sixes.

“She’s one of ours, an old friend,” Rios spoke.

“Really? Who?” Bravo asked.

“Her real name is Elisabeth, Elisabeth Greer. They call her El Perro because of the dog design on her mask,”

“Shit, Greer’s still with us?” Salem asked, “I thought she skipped town after Shanghai?”

“She did, but decided to come back for this hostage mission,” Rios explained. Alpha and Bravo nodded, wondering when they could meet the woman.

“What’s her best skill?” Alpha questioned. Rios looked at the rookie before speaking.

“Stealth—“

“She’s the person that you don’t like not knowing where she is,” Salem interrupted. Bravo glared lightly.

“Fuck, good thing she’s on our side,”

“Let’s keep going,” Rios commanded.

“Yes, sir.” Alpha acknowledged.

The four were soon making their way towards the location the GPS was leading them to. The four men paused as they arrived at the area that Perro’s GPS had led them to.

“Is she just fucking with us?” Salem barked.

“We’re at the right place,” Rios told him.

“Maybe she skipped out on us,” Bravo added.

Alpha looked around the area; something was off in a way. “I doubt that,”

“ _Are you fellas’ done blowing each other?_ ” A female voice came over their radios.

“Hey Greer, good to hear from you,” Salem replied sarcastically. Bravo surveyed the area, seeing no sign of the woman anywhere. “What’s your location?” Salem asked.

“Right above you,”

The four men turned around to see Greer perched on a small ledge, crouching. Alpha studied the design on her mask for a few seconds. The woman smirked under her light brown mask, “Hold on, I’m missing someone,” She spoke.

Standing up straight, Greer whistled lightly, the men soon spotted a German shepherd dog appear right next to her. The dog was wearing a black, bullet proof vest which had the T.W.O. logo on the front. Alpha and Bravo had to admit, the dog looked pretty fucking cool.

“Elisabeth Greer – just call me Greer,” She introduced herself, “Senior field officer, since old man Rios here would be the founder.”

“Alpha,” Alpha stated, “And this is Bravo.”

Greer turned towards the dog, “This is Massey, the dog that’s been with Rios, Salem, and I since SSC. The dog is basically family.”

“Alright, introductions are over. Let’s move!” Rios commanded.


	2. 02

〈Ｔｈｅ  Ｄｅｖｉｌ  Ｗａｎｔｓ  Ｈｉｓ  Ｄｏｇ  Ｂａｃｋ〉

\------♡------

Greer and her dog soon joined the four on the ground, pulling out her gold AK-47 assault rifle. Ignoring the friendly pairs of eyes now on her shiny weapon. She smirked softly as she followed Rios and Salem, trailing behind Salem.

Salem soon slowed down and was walking quickly beside her. However, they had stopped in front of a gate.

“Alpha, Bravo – the both of you lift the gate and check the stables,” Rios commanded, “Salem and I will go over the wall.”

Greer covered the four as they went their own ways; she’d sneak in as cover. She may have medium armor on, but she was still able to move about freely in it. She still kept her trusty .44 revolver, as well as a customized M4 assault rifle.

The brunette woman watched as her canine friend sniffed out a path to get up onto the rocks to cover them from there. Greer soon took the lead in front of her dog as she high-tailed it up the ledge, Massey following behind her.

“Enemy patrol, no way around them,” Rios explained. Elisabeth had gotten a good sniping position; she took cover behind a large rock, aiming over the object at one of the cartel member.

“I’ve got the right one,” She spoke into the radio as she looked down the AK-47’s scope.

“Taking the left,” Alpha called softly.

“Firing on Alpha’s mark,” Greer sneered softly, it was deathly quiet, except for the light panting of Massey the dog. As well as the cartel members speaking in their native tongue, Greer had been in Mexico long enough to just learn the language only.

“Now,” Alpha ordered.

The two’s shots were in sync, the two guards didn’t even know what had hit them. However, Greer’s rifle was not silenced – the shot echoed across the area. Angry voices could be heard as more cartel members took cover.

“Oh shit – Greer!” Salem snapped rather loudly.

“Sorry boys, nothing in my load-out is silenced,” She stated over the radio. Alpha and Bravo picked their shots as they took down cartel members.

“Just keep your head down,” Rios spoke over the radio as he fired at the armed men. However, two more shots echoed from Greer’s position, dropping two men as they ran for cover. Soon all gunfire from the enemy was directed at her.

A few more shots from the woman sent two men sprawling into cover. The bullets were picking away at barrels, crates, and weak stone barriers. She was a good shot, but all four men knew she couldn’t keep up the agro for long.

“Fuck you,” Bravo spat as he scored a head-shot on an enemy who was behind cover.

Greer kept her head down as she was soon unable to return any fire at her combatants’, even her dog was pressed against the rock cover as he kept his head down.

“Can I get some god damn cover-fire?!” She shouted over the radio.

Salem smirked softly, “Was waiting for you to say that, sweet-tart.” Greer rolled her eyes at the pet name. Yet, she was relieved as the shots gradually faded from her location.

“Contact eliminated,” Alpha stated as he gunned down the last armed man in the area.

“Move forward, look for a gate,” Rios ordered. “Greer will rendezvous with us on the other side, go, go, go.”

“Hey Greer, how’d you get talked into this?” Salem asked his female friend over the radio.

“You know what? I don’t give a shit, as long as they’re paying,” Greer stated. Alpha rolled his eyes as Bravo nodded lightly.

“Hell yeah,” Bravo remarked.


	3. 03

〈Ｔｈｅ  Ｄｅｖｉｌ  Ｗａｎｔｓ  Ｈｉｓ  Ｄｏｇ  Ｂａｃｋ〉

\------♡------

“Take a seat!” Greer yelled as she fired while moving forward quickly, her dog sprinted up past her, lunging at a cartel member pinned in close quarters. The dog tore into the man’s throat as he pulled the man to the ground.

Bravo and Alpha covered Greer as she reloaded her weapon, her dog made his way back to his master. Alpha soon spotted the gate they were looking for; however, it was locked and wouldn’t budge.

“Alpha, Rios, we’ve found the gate,” Alpha spoke into his earpiece. “But it looks like we’re not getting in this way.”

The three were soon told to circle around, which meant they had to drop more bad guys. Greer was fine with doing so, yet they’d be going through more alleys. This would be a hazard when grenades were thrown in tight quarters.

“New clip,” Greer called out as she reloaded; Bravo provided cover-fire for her.

“Take cover, grenade out,” Alpha alerted his two friends as they pulled themselves back into cover. Painful shouts could be heard as the blast caught its targets.

Greer was the first one out of cover, picking out stragglers. Massey raced toward a cartel member, leaping at the man and bringing him down. The dog let go as Greer made her way over, barely even looking at the man as she shot him down for good.

“Area’s clear,” She called out as Alpha and Bravo followed her around to the compound they needed to be at. The woman stopped in front of the building’s door.

“I suggest we do a double breach,” Alpha explained, “They won’t know what hit ‘em.”

Bravo nodded as he took the left side of the doorway, Alpha got into position to kick the door down once they shot the lock out. Greer would provide support with her .44 revolver.

“We move on Alpha’s mark,” Rios acknowledged.

‘3…2…’

Greer counted in her head as the T.W.O. operatives prepared to breach the doors.

‘1….’

The locks were being shot out and the door kicked down in the blink of an eye. A calm aura flooded Greer’s mind as the doors were flung open, reveling the confused cartel members. Greer was in her zone and ready to make shit dead.

There was a haze of gunfire as the T.W.O. agents took out their targets, and were now going to be pushing toward the back of the building where the hostage was.

“Get into cover!” Rios shouted to his friend Salem.

“What cover?” Salem responded, “You’re taking out all the cover.”

Upon that response, the barrel Greer was taking cover behind practically exploded from the hail of gunfire.

“Is this for that remark I made about your sister?” Salem asked as he fired back at the cartel members.

“Just keep your god damn head down!” Rios snapped back at his teammate.

Before Greer knew it, a grenade had been lobbed her way. She and Bravo were blocked in by cartel members who were now shooting at them through the iron fences in the building. Greer managed to gun down the two men.

They soon pushed back the men inside and cleared out any more enemies. Rios and Salem broke down the side door and soon joined Alpha, Bravo, Greer, and Massey the dog. Greer spotted the contact they were looking for, however; she was not moving.

“Ah shit,” Rios muttered as he sent Alpha over to check her pulse.

“She gave them a struggle,” Alpha explained. Greer stood ready for what would happen next, they were in the middle of a cartel compound. The odds of getting out alive were not good.


	4. 04

〈Ｔｈｅ  Ｄｅｖｉｌ  Ｗａｎｔｓ  Ｈｉｓ  Ｄｏｇ  Ｂａｃｋ〉

\------♡------

The cartel would be pouring into the area very soon; Elisabeth knew that for a fact. Massey was on edge too; pacing around Greer’s legs, whining softly a few times here and there. They had to leave right away; they’d be fucked staying there.

That was until Massey had stopped pacing around, perking up his ears as he followed a sound no one else seemed to hear. Elisabeth followed the dog, even though she noticed Salem pacing around in a frustrated manor.

“You hear that?” Elisabeth muttered to the four men, soon the dog was barking. Greer soon found the dog barking at a woman who was looking battered and beaten. “Hey, one’s still alive.” She called to the others.

“Alpha, go see if you can coax her out,” Rios commanded, to the disbelief of his partner Elliot Salem; who promptly pulled the man to the side and began to talk to him about the risky decision. Elisabeth back away with her dog to let Alpha come over.

“You think he’s doing the right thing?” She questioned Bravo.

“I have no idea,” Bravo simply muttered.

“We’re in the middle of a god damn cartel compound, this girl is not out fucking problem,” Salem said to Rios. The older man glanced toward the girl, and then back to Salem. The younger man realized he wasn’t getting his point through and kept at it.

The woman wouldn’t come to them, and Greer had volunteered to grab her and drag her out of the corner. This got a negative response from Alpha.

Salem sighed frustrated before looking at Rios, “Listen to me, Rios, your brother,” He pleaded firmly, “Who is this girl to you?”

There was a slight pause from Rios before he spoke. “She is innocent.” He stated, causing Salem to pull away, pacing toward the door way before stopping.

“I’m getting the hell out of here, and if you want to live, I suggest you do the same,” Salem told everyone, mostly aiming the statement at Rios. “I’m not getting these rookies killed.” He finished as he flashed Elisabeth a sympathetic look, which caught her by surprise.

Salem had pulled his mask down and made his way out through the building. Greer’s mindset had changed for now; she pulled down her mask as well and began to follow her teammate out.

“Geer,” Rios started.

“Don’t worry, I’m covering that idiot so we can escape,” Elisabeth explained. Rios nodded softly as he let her go off after Salem.

Greer soon hurried after Elliot, catching up to him going through a small mining cave. She caught up to him, reaching out and grabbing his tactical vest’s shoulder strap, and yanked on it hard enough for him to come to a stop.

Massey had kept up with her while in a slow lope; his tongue was hanging out of his mouth as he panted softly.

“Salem, wait,” She pleaded lightly. To her relief, he stopped, turning to her. She wanted to know what was going on with Salem; she could at least try to keep him from rushing headlong into his death. As long as she could talk some sense into the man. Fleeing like he was doing so was incredibly dangerous, yet he may have had a plan in mind.


	5. 05

〈Ｔｈｅ  Ｄｅｖｉｌ  Ｗａｎｔｓ  Ｈｉｓ  Ｄｏｇ  Ｂａｃｋ〉

\------♡------

Elisabeth was not having any of it – she was willing to completely stop him and make him explain why he was acting like this. Even if they were in the middle of a warzone. Greer slung her rifle over her shoulder as she pulled up her mask.

“Salem,” She spoke firmly – yet he turned away from her. Elisabeth kept her eye on him, and her dog had now decided to sit by her.

“..Salem,” She called again.

He ignored her, yet he proceeded to pull up his mask. Elisabeth’s dog whined softly as he got up and walked over to Salem, who petted the animal a bit. Greer was starting to get annoyed, Salem was still ignoring here, and she could tell he was hiding something.

“SALEM!” She snapped at him, causing her dog to yelp lightly as the animal turned his head to look at his owner.

This time Salem’s attention was for her, which was kind of a surprise to Greer.

“Look,” Salem started, “The only reason we’re getting out of now is because I don’t want you to get left behind.” He told her.

Greer stared at him, was he really going to mention the whole Alice thing from Shanghai? As far as Greer was concerned, Alice had died in the helicopter wreck, no doubt about it.

“Listen, Salem, you could shoot me in the head, bury me in a shallow grave, and leave me for dead,” She countered, “9 times out of 10; I will find my way home. I guarantee that.”

Salem nodded understandingly, yet Greer knew he’d be a complete wreck if anything happened to her. She was about the only good thing left in his life. “Alright, get your ass in gear,” Salem spoke in a pleased tone. He pulled his ballistic mask down, and so did Greer.

The two made their way towards a truck that was parked by the exit of the cave. Massey had stuck close to his owner; soon he was stopped at the exit of the cave, seeming to balk suddenly. “Massey, let’s go!” Elisabeth called to the dog.

Massey only refused to move and let out a small whine, Greer sighed in a frustrated manor before turning toward Salem, who had opened the truck door and hopped into the driver’s seat.

“Rios, where the fuck are you man?!” Salem spoke over the radio.

“Shit, stay there,” Elisabeth commanded Massey, the dog was not going to move any time soon. She turned on her heels and sprinted to the truck, swinging the passenger side door open and hopping in.

Salem had waited for Greer, as soon as the woman hopped in, he floored it. Yet, an RPG-wielding cartel member had his eyes on the truck.

Before anyone had known it, an RPG was fired at the truck, exploding a few inches in front of the front bumper. The force sent the truck rolling over a few times before coming to rest upside down.

By now, Alpha, Bravo, and Rios had appeared at the exit of the cave, seeing what had happened. “SALEM!” He roared in alarm.

“Greer, do you copy?” Alpha spoke coolly into his earpiece, “Greer!”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m alright. Salem’s knocked completely out, I can move, but his left leg is pinned,” Greer explained, “I’d help him, but…..I’ve been rendered completely useless right now..”

“Damn it,” Bravo spat, “Hang in there, we’re on our way.”


End file.
